Crimson Shades of Red
by MeltedSnow
Summary: He felt something is different... something was not right. For years he ignored this feelings, but he can't hold it back anymore. He's deeply in love with her and he wants her... Sakura Uchiha – his younger sister. Warning: brother&sister love and Incest.


**- Crimson Shades of Red -**

_Written by: MeltedSnow_

_Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

Sasuke and Sakura are siblings. After giving birth to Sasuke, Mikoto died and Sasuke's father marries Yukina (OC) and they had Sakura. What will happen if Sasuke starts falling for his little sister? Warning: Incest and sexual themes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue:<em>**

_Fugaku Uchiha marries Yukina Haruno after a year when his ex-wife Mikoto Uchiha died in giving birth to their son Sasuke. Yukina is his best friend since middle school. Yukina loves Fugaku ever since but they had remained friends since Fugaku is deeply in love with Mikoto by that time. Fugaku pursue his feelings for Mikoto and eventually as time passes she fall for him too. When they decided to get married all Yukina can do is to be happy for the man she love the most and to wish him all the happiness that he deserve. Fugaku and Mikoto lived happily for almost a year but as soon as Sasuke is born, Mikoto passed away._

_When Mikoto died, Yukina never leaves his side in times of his grief and sadness. By that time Fugaku realize her feelings for him and he saw how genuine her love is. By then he develop a romantic feelings for her and soon after they decided to get married. Although things happened too fast for them he takes in consideration that Sasuke needs someone to provide him a kind of love, care and affection that only a mother can give. Months after their marriage they found out that Yukina is pregnant with Sakura and they are the happiest._

_"I will treat you like a child of my own." She whispered and then a smile placed on her lips while she was holding little Sasuke in her arms, the baby is sound asleep. Although she cannot deny the fact that the mother of this baby she was holding is the cause of her pain and heartbreak long time ago because she was Fugaku's one great love. Still, when she first laid her eyes on him Sasuke catches her heart right away. Yukina lowered her head and gave Sasuke a light kiss on his forehead._

_Nothing can compare to her happiness now. For a long time she wished to be married to the man she loved the most since middle school and it came true, having a son and a daughter of her own soon completes her life._

**- End of Prologue -**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yukina Haruno is my OC. Sorry but I cannot find the name of Sakura's parent on the internet. I believe that they are not introduced in Manga or in Anime so please bear with me. [Smiles]**

* * *

><p>Sasuke age 5<p>

Sakura age 4

_Kaa-san means mother._

_(O)nii-chan means older brother._

_._

_._

**Chapter One:**

It was Sunday afternoon and they are at the park. It was a routine for the two of them to play in the park near their house every afternoon before their Kaa-san prepare their afternoon snacks. She always makes them sandwiches and nice chocolate milk after they played.

He closed his eyes and start to count from one to ten. This time his little sister and him decided to play hide and seek. He can hear the grass rustle as she makes her way away from him. He heard her giggled. "Nii-chan, stop peepppping!"

"No I'm not!" He defended pouting his lips a bit because of her teasing. He crossed his arms and eyes still close.

_1…2….3….4…..5….6_

For a moment he cannot sense her anymore, he cannot hear her voice and her movements had fade away.

_7…8…..9…._

…_.10!_

He opened his eyes excitedly and turned his head from left to right, trying to find her anywhere near him but there's none. He felt a smirk formed in his lips. She hid herself completely. He started to searched for her in the bushes but she's not there. He also searched for her under the trees and in the playground but she's not there. '_Geez I told her not to go outside the park, if she got loss Kaa-san will scold me for sure._'

He started to go outside the park and look for her; she took this game seriously because every time they played he always wins. He sighed. '_She shouldn't go that far to win.'_

He run to find her everywhere. He starts to get worry about his little sister. If something happens to her he will never ever forgive himself. He ran faster and search to surroundings carefully. Sweats form in the side of his face and he started panting due to exhaustion. He clenched his little fist. '_Where the hell is she? Damn it!_' he can't help but to cursed. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath resting for a while. '_Sakura…_'

"Oniiiiiii-chhaaaaaaaaaannnn…! Pwease helpppp meeeeee…!"

He heard a familiar voice shouting, it was his sister. "SAKURA!" He exclaimed and ran with all his might to where he heard her voice. He ran streets to streets trying to get there to where she is, she's asking for his help that means she's in danger. After a minute of running, at last he saw her standing behind a wall surrounding a vacant lot. She was so terrified. There he saw a stray dog in front of her sister angrily barking at her. She can do nothing but cry, hands on her face… she was too scared to move.

"Sakura!" He shouted as he pant and her little sister quickly turn her gaze to him. Her face is full of terror he can say.

"Onii-chan…" she almost whispered, her eyes is full of tears.

Sasuke fumed. If that dog do something to hurt his little sister, he swear he's going to do the worst he can imagine. He quickly picked up a stone to throw it to the dog.

"Get away from her!" he yelled at the creature as the stone landed in the head of the dog. The dog whimpers in pain and sense the caution so it runs away. When Sasuke cannot sight the dog he run towards his crying sister. For a moment he stare at her and then he knelt down. "Hey stop crying it's okay now…" he said as he put his palm on her head and lightly stroke her hair trying to calm her a bit.

"I… I wassoooo scared… I thought it's going to eat me…" she said sobbing.

"That will never happen!" he assures her with a smile.

"Really…?" She said looking up to her brother as she sniffs.

"Yeah!" he said as he stood up and pulled his sister up afterwards. "…Because I'm going to protect you no matter what." He grinned.

"Y-you pwomise…?" she was looking straight to his obsidian eyes.

"Yeah I promise! Even if it cost my life I'll do it." He said then raised his pinky finger. "Here."

"What's that Onii-chan?" She asked as her brow rose in curiosity.

"This is how we do a promise." He said with a smile. "If we do this, it means there's no breaking it… Come on give me yours."

Sakura also raised her pinky finger and intertwine it to his. She felt relieve and assured. She feels safer now and it was all thanks to her brother. "Arigato onii-chan…" then she pressed a smile.

"Okay let's go, sun is setting down, Kaa-san must be waiting for us…" he said as he released her pinky and grab her wrist then run their way to their house.

"Okay! Let's go Onii-chan!" she said cheerfully.

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

It's Monday morning, the weather is good so his little sister Sakura and him decided to play in the park…again. It can't be helped since Sakura misses him a lot since he entered kindergarten they did not have enough time to be together. So today he promised to spend this day with her. Also he doesn't want to see his sister sad and always frowning, that makes him sad too.

This time Sakura pleaded him to make her a flower crown. She always sucks at weaving them so she always asked for him to do it. He agreed to this so that he can keep an eye to his sister since she doesn't have a sense of direction, she always gets lost and worrying kills him to no end. He asked her to pick flowers near the area while he weaves the flowers.

"Sakura can you pick more flowers?" he said when he noticed that there is not enough flowers left to complete the crown.

"Okay." Then she quickly stood up and go look for more flowers.

"Hey don't go too far." He yelled then he continues weaving flowers.

After ten minutes… again he noticed that his sister hasn't come back yet. _Geez. _He sighed. Maybe he should always keep an eye on her. He picked up his almost done flower crown and again starts looking for his sister. After some time of searching he noticed his sister hiding in the bushes and she look at something as if she was observing it. He go towards her and approach her.

"Hey." He said to have her attention.

"Ah!" she was startled but realized that it was her brother as soon as she turn around to face him. "Oh Onii-chan it's you, don't startle me like that."

"Anyway what brings you here and why it takes you so long to pick up those flowers?" He asked her eyeing at the flowers she was holding.

"Uhmm because…" she cannot find the words to answer him but then again her gaze turn to where she was staring few moments ago…

He also turn his gaze to where she was staring and small shades of red started to form on his face when he realize that his little sister is looking at a couple that is kissing. Now he knew the answer on why she took so long to pick the flowers he asked for.

"Onii-chan… what are they doing?" she asked him turning her gaze to her older brother. Her eyes are full of curiosity he can say.

"They are kissing." He said shortly.

"Kissing… what is it?" her wide eyes blinked in curiosity. She continue staring at her brother waiting for his answer.

"Kissing is… uhmm… well… two people who love each other do it to show their affection." He try to explain it in simple way so that she can understand.

"So… kissing is a sign of love?" his little sister asked in excitement. She was a bit amazed on what she just saw.

"You can put it that way." He said agreeing to his little sister. For a moment they continue to stare at the couple until they left the park.

"Does Onii-chan love Sakura?" She asked her brother but her gaze is fixed at the flowers she picked for her flower crown.

He was surprised by her sudden question. Of course he does. After all she is the most important girl in his life. Second most is his mother Mikoto followed by his stepmother, Yukina. He already knew the truth… his father explained everything and he was grateful that his stepmother treats him like he was her own child.

"Of course I do, you little."

"So… is it okay to kiss Onii-chan?" she asked then a smile place on her lips.

"W-what?" His eyes widened… he doesn't know what to answer to his sister.

"You say you love Sakura and I do love Onii-chan too... a lot!" she said excitedly raising both her hands in the air defining how much she love her brother.

He chuckled shortly then wave his hand signifying her to come over. She crawl to her knees and make her way to him. When she was sitting in front of him he leaned forward… by this her sister closes her eyes and he leaned closer to fill the gap between them. It was a short kiss… a light and innocent one.

He pulled out. He can see her little sister blushing and he is too because he can feel the temperature rising in his face. They both smiled then he put his half done flower crown to her head. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you Onii-chan!" then she gave him a tight squeeze.

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

Through the years, they are always together… in sadness and in pain… in happiness and laughter… they never leave each other… they cared for each other… and they love each other the best they could possibly do… all those years he felt something different… something that is forbidden for him to feel… he's deeply in love with her… and he cannot hold his feelings back anymore… he wants her… and he'll do everything for her to love him back like the way he loves her.

* * *

><p>Sneak peek: (Some parts in later chapters)<p>

_After 12 years…_

"Sasuke-nii… what's the matter?" She was almost yelling as he followed her brother upstairs. She's not used to this… having a conflict with him irritates her like crazy that it kills her to no end. She cannot wait for tomorrow to settle this… they must straighten things now and reconciled.

"Get lost." He said bluntly. He was treating her as if she was a stranger.

"I don't understand! Why are you so angry with me?" she grab his wrist and then step in front of him so they are staring each other eye to eye… her emerald to his obsidian one. She keep staring at him although it's difficult fro her to do due to their height difference.

"Move." He said darkly then he shoves her hand to release his wrist.

She felt something just stab her heart. This is the very first time that he was this cold to her for some reasons that she doesn't know why. She felt her tears approaching but she suppressed them. "Onii-chan…"

He saw her face and she's frowning. He can read in her eyes that she doesn't like what is happening now. But he cannot reconcile with her right now. What she did to him break his heart… he felt like dying. He needs time to ease his pain and to recover to what had happened. But for the last time he wanted her to feel his real feelings for her… for the last time to make known his feelings that makes him suffer for a long time… his feeling that he holds back for he was not allowed to show… because it was forbidden… to be in love to a person with his own blood.

_Painful…_

_At this point of time he can only feel pain._

He grabbed both her wrist and pinned her to the wall beside his door. She was shocked by his sudden movement. She try to free herself but it's no use his grip is too tight. "Onii-chan! Let go! You're hurting me!" She yelled as she struggle but he didn't listen. He pressed his lips on hers and kissed her intensely. Her eyes widened. Her heart is pounding. She cannot move. Her mind is so confused. She did nothing but to stare at his face. His eyes shut tight as he kissed her. He travels to her upper lip then nibbles her lower lip. He was licking her lips, greedily sucking it then force his tongue on her mouth to feel her cavern. She did nothing to stop him she was way too confused to move. She can feel his tongue inside her mouth…in her tongue… and in every hollow area in her mouth. His kiss is harsh, rough and forceful. She can feel his anger, his pain and his love… through that kiss she has known his feelings.

"Now you know why I acted this way…" He said as he lowered his head not wanting to see her face… the expression it wears… because by looking at her face he'll knew her answer.

"Onii– …" She can hardly speak. Her mind is so confused… could it be her brother is…?

"If you hate me now I'll understand. Maybe it's better this way." He loosened his grip. "I'm sorry Sakura… but having him means loosing me. I cannot be a brother to you from now on." he ended and he entered his room and shut the door.

Sakura remained standing behind the wall. She felt her tears flowing down her face. She bit her lower lip… _hard_… so hard to replace the pain that is stinging deep inside her heart… she just loss her brother. After his revelation she knew that he can never be a brother to her from now on.

.

.

_To be continued…_

**xxx**

* * *

><p>AN: I'm just a newbie please be good to your comments. [smiles] Lemons on later chapters… I cannot promise update fast since I start working Mon to Fri 8am to 5pm

I want to write more but I cannot bring myself to it … I'm sooooooo busy! [Cries]

Thank you for reading :))


End file.
